Warm Smiles
by Adria Ember
Summary: She realized how ironic it was: she was cold, while he was so warm. Such warm smiles… A Neji and Hinata story.


**Warm Smiles  
**by Mistress Temari-sama  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

It wasn't just the soothing smile he had. It was the way he held her hand, too. 

Her hand. Her cold, shivering and calmly hand.

Ironic, actually. He was the one dying. Why was her hand so cold, when his was so warm and comforting? Her fingers seemed stiff in the pouring rain; the stream of cold water ran down her face and let her hair cover her eyes a bit. The water would sting her eyes; but that didn't matter, for her tears had done most of the job. Her pale features only looked worse in the dark and rainy night.

Nothing passed through her mind, though. None of this irony, no thoughts were scattered in her mind. No, not her. There was only one thought that preoccupied her. The air around the pale girl told the tale. A sad, sad tale. And hour ago, many thoughts had passed through her mind. Truly, her thoughts really were scattered. But not now, for what happening to her suddenly was finally sinking into her mind.

Her eyes suddenly lost that white and innocent glow and only showed both a disheartening sadness and a horror. Her heart finally seemed to slow. But too slow! A slow and unsteady heartbeat. _Bump_. _Bump_. _Bump_.

His body was so warm, though. His hand gripped hers as tightly as he could, she could tell. His warm hand held her stiff and cold fingers. Every other minute, he would bring his hand weakly to the side of her face, as if brushing away the cold and sadness he could only see. And his eyes seemed to still glow. His smile kept in place; that soothing and warm smile.

And he briefly wondered why he had never smiled at her with such warmth before (when he was alive and well; when he still had the chance). He knew his warmth was the only thing keeping her from passing out right then. His voice was still there, he knew. But he dared not use it, for he knew she would break down and sob. He did not want that. No, he did not.

He didn't want any of this.

And…he wondered. He wondered if death was really as cold as he had been told. Was it? Or was death different for him? He figured as much. Destiny and fate in general always chose him from the rest to have an abnormal life; so, by the natural order of things, his death would be abnormal as well. So he believed.

He knew she was thinking only of his death. Thinking of how hard it would be when he would be gone; how different it would be. Had he not given her his life? Then she should be able to move on. Or perhaps she would follow in Naruto's footsteps, and make it into some vengeful act. Another personal mission.

But, no, he thought. His cousin would do no such thing. For she was Hinata. And he her Neji. Anything that put her in danger he was destined to be in front and take the full blow first. Always. For that is what Destiny planned for him. He the stronger one; the protector and she the thoughtful one; the heiress. There was no question about who truly thought things out but he was sure she was to be a strong heiress.

Besides. She had plenty of time to think about it now that he would be gone.

He did not think of what would happen to him after he would close his eyes and finally _die_. No. He thought about her well-being. And what he should have said to her all those years ago… It was just a year ago they finally talked things through. And, for the first time since they were children, she hugged him. And he hugged her _back_. Both meaning it. For they were cousins.

It wasn't like they had forever. This was proven, as she stared at him, smiling soothingly and gently at her.

"Nii-san…?" she finally let out, almost strangled and torn. Her eyes no longer held that innocence he had found in her before. She had seen death; and on many levels, innocence is lost. His hand went to her cheek once more, though it exhausted him so. "I'll…be so alone."

She was right. So right. No one else was there for her. No one to understand; to converse with. There was no one. Her own father wouldn't understand what Neji finally did. But he figured it was probably only some _cousins_ did. And lonesome she would be when he would go away. And he remembered that one time…when he had gone away on a mission without telling her; coming back, he saw her at the gates, waiting. Almost like separation anxiety brushed away, she had embraced him in a hug (to his surprise).

Loneliness. She was going to be lonely once again. No one to tell her she could be with Naruto if she kept trying. No one to tell her good morning at the kitchen table. No one to hug tightly and not worrying about letting go for minutes. No one to smile ever-so sweetly to. And when he's gone, she won't just put on that _mask_ on she used to wear before they got close; but she would put on another. A mask to show she was stronger and _better_.

No. He knew that wouldn't be the right thing for her. But what could he do? What else could he possibly say or do? His presence wouldn't ever be with her ever again. And that understanding would just be a memory for her. For a moment, it nerved him that _he_ would be a _memory_ to both her and everyone else.

He opened his mouth, knowing it would send her in hysterics later for what he was going to say. The taste of blood was upon his lips and he could still feel it swimming in his mouth. A dark taste, death was.

"I wanted…" his breath hitched as he felt his lungs tighten again. Blinking the pain away temporarily, he continued. "I wanted…you to know…" he saw the stream of tears flow down her cheeks as she watched him, letting her other hand hold his own on her cheek. "…that you'll be…the _best_ Hyuuga leader of all…Hinata."

She just watched, her pale eyes unblinking. More tears. Cold, cold tears. The wet ground beneath them was uncomfortable as she stilled even more, letting the words echo. Why weren't they registering? Shock. So much shock. He went on, saying one more thing, letting that smile grace his lips again.

"And that…you have the best smile."

He smiled at her. She never responded, only letting the words echo _over and over_. Which was worse? The physically pain or the emotional? For he felt both, though he knew her internal and emotional being was being attacked as well.

It wasn't a mistake, he knew, to protect her. Enemies attacked and he protected. There was nothing wrong with it. And he did what he could. There were too many of them. But…at least he _got every single one_. And he got them good. So, when she wanted to go get help, he knew he would be long dead when she came back with it. And healing wasn't going to do anything, they both knew. She would be near death, as well, if she tried. So, he held her hand, silently telling her to stay.

And when he knew death finally was to take him, he gave her hand one more squeeze, and murmured, "…best smile…best…" So, she knew, when he was gone, for his eyes closed gently and that gentle smile stayed in place on his lips. Her eyes widened and she froze.

"Nii-san…?" She asked, letting her frozen fingers squeeze his limp hand. There was no given response. "Niis-san? _Neji_?"

She was near screaming after saying his name. But he still didn't respond. Her heart finally quickened and she sobbed out his name. Her hands gripped a bit tighter to his hand and she shifted, crying as she let his body lean against hers, still holding his hand. She put her face in his long hair, sobbing loudly.

It was so cold. Death. She felt it too. Was this what it felt like when people died? Or when others watched? Did they feel coldness too? Did _he_? She still felt that warmth from him, as her body was so icy.

That's why they found her still sobbing in that same position; she was still holding his hand.

* * *

If that disturbed you...I'm sorry. (Didn't mean to offend anyone! I'm sorry!) 

Whole plot and summary: Neji is the protecter of Hinata, though, when enemies come to attack, he dies protecting her. She wants to go get help, though they know he'll be dead by the time she does. Hinata stays and slips into a small shock. Neji thinks about her future a little before he dies and tells her she "has the best smile." And soon, he dies, still warm.

Neji is actually my favorite character in Naruto. So, killing him off is not a sign that I hate him. I just thought I could give a little perspective of both characters and what they thought of each other.

Hopefully, it was good enough for reviews. ;)

Review, read and/or PM. Just enjoy.


End file.
